


Lemon Meringue

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Nursey isn't the type to play off illness. He's never had a reason to. He has the kind of parents that take him at his word, so when he told them he had a stomach ache or his head hurt, they let him stay home, gave him warm tea and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.Nursey has a cold, but he doesn't suffer.





	1. Lemon Meringue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tonight was the final regular season game and my team (the Carolina Hurricanes) played the best game I've ever seen. It was such an incredible end to the season, and it made me so happy that I wanted to make other people happy, so I finished off this cute little fluff piece that's been sitting nearly-finished in my drafts for a month.
> 
> I know y'all are suckers for fluff and soft emotions with no angst, and that's all this is. It's beautiful. It's fluffy. It's wholesome. There's cuddling and pie. I hope you enjoy!

    Nursey isn't the type to play off illness. He's never had a reason to. He has the kind of parents that take him at his word, so when he told them he had a stomach ache or his head hurt when he was young, they let him stay home, gave him warm tea and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The few times he got seriously sick- pneumonia when he was five, a virus when he was nine, a bad case of the flu at eleven- his parents had the money to get him the medical help he needed.  
  
    Being ill was never an issue, never an uncomfortable topic, so when Nursey catches a cold one weekend, he doesn't hide it. He shows up to practice, but sits out and watches instead of trying to play. He keeps up with the plays pretty well, though at one point he does start to doze a little.  
  
    Afterwards, he intends to go back to his dorm and maintain quarantine, but Bitty insists he comes back to the Haus. "Honey, as long as you don't share anyone's drink or cough on us, it'll be fine," he insists. "I'll whip up a lemon meringue pie, get some vitamin C in you and help fight this cold. Sound good?"  
  
    "You had me at lemon meringue," Nursey responds with a small smile.  
  
  
    Back at the Haus, Nursey curls up on the couch while Bitty gets to work in the kitchen. Nursey's tired, and he can only breathe through one nostril, and there's so much phlegm in the back of his throat that he feels like he could choke.  
  
    Being sick has always been bittersweet. Sweet, because he gets to take it easy for a few days and everyone respects why. Bitter, because the symptoms are obnoxious and uncomfortable. Nursey's busy trying to swallow the lump in his throat when Chowder drapes a Sharks blanket over his shoulders. Nursey smiles. "Thanks, C."  
  
    "No problem," Chowder says sincerely. "I'd sit with you, but my immune system is sad and I will die if you breathe near me."  
  
    "No worries, man. You should go keep Bitty company," Nursey says.  
  
    "Good idea!" Chowder disappears off into the kitchen, and Nursey sinks down against the arm of the couch and closes his eyes.  
  
    He doesn't sleep, per se, but he must doze for a few minutes, because the next thing he knows, he's jolted into alertness by Dex sitting on the couch beside him. "Careful, my germs will infect you," Nursey warns.  
  
    Dex cracks a smile. "You poor thing, you can barely pronounce consonants."  
  
    "Shut up," Nursey tells him. His eyes try to close on their own; he blinks them slowly back open.  
  
    "Alright; only because you're sick," Dex resigns. "Are you cold?"  
  
    Nursey hadn't realised that he was shivering a little until Dex asked. Nursey nods, because his throat is starting to get sore.  
  
    "Come here," Dex says, holding his arms open invitingly.  
  
    Nursey wants to just slide over and melt against Dex for the next, like, thousand years, but he's too conscious to act selfishly. "I don't wanna get you sick."  
  
    "Nah, my immune system is bulletproof," Dex says. Now that Nursey thinks about it, he's only seen Dex with a minor cold, one time. "Come here," Dex repeats. "You're shivering and you look exhausted."  
  
    Nursey doesn't have to be told twice. He moves over until he's right beside Dex and just folds up against his side. Dex's arm wraps securely around Nursey, holding him close. Nursey's never been a bitter sick person, or even a needy one. He just gets tired and pliant and cuddly, so being curled up against Dex is currently at the top of his list of good things.  
  
    Dex reaches over Nursey, careful not to disturb him more than necessary, and gets the Sharks blanket that had been left behind. He spreads it out over he and Nursey, tucking it up over Nursey's shoulder to make sure it'll actually keep him warm. "How's that?"  
  
    "Perfect," Nursey responds, hardly more than a sleepy mutter. His arm snakes around Dex's waist, holding on loosely but deliberately. "I'm never moving. You're stuck with me forever."  
  
    "I'm surprisingly okay with that."  
  
    "Good," Nursey says, snuggling in closer. He sighs contentedly. Dex's hand finds Nursey's forearm under the blanket, and his thumb starts idly stroking the skin there. Nursey soaks up the feeling, so gentle and calming.  
  
    He's not sure when he nodded off again, but Nursey wakes to Bitty's voice calling, "pie's coming out of the oven! I'm gonna put on some herbal tea, too!"  
  
    "'Swawesome," Nursey mutters. Dex snickers. "What?" Nursey asks, pressing his face against Dex's shoulder.  
  
    "Nothing," Dex says. "You're cute."  
  
    Nursey doesn't acknowledge the way that makes his heart kind of fluttery. "I'm sick and awful," he argues.  
  
    "Definitely not awful," Dex says. "Go back to sleep; Bitty will be out with pie soon."  
  
    Nursey's too tired and comfortable to argue, so he just bunches up a bit of Dex's t-shirt under his thumb and lets the current of rest pull him under again.  
  
    When he wakes up next, it's because Dex is moving. He figures Dex is getting away from him before Bitty and Chowder become an audience, and that blind assumption leaves him disappointed. But Dex's arm is still securely around him; they're still sharing the blanket.  
  
    Nursey sits up a little, trying to will his eyes to open all the way. "Hey. Pie," Dex says softly. The only movement he'd made was pulling his arm out from under the blanket so he could take the pie from Bitty.  
  
    Nursey smiles, and the smile turns to a grin when he catches a whiff of the pie. "Fuck, that smells delicious."  
  
    "Yes it does, so sit up and eat."  
  
    Nursey grumbles half-heartedly. "I'll happily eat, but I'm not sitting up."  
  
    "Fine by me," Dex agrees.  
  
    Nursey pushes the blanket down off his arms and takes the slice of pie Dex is offering. "Thanks," he says.  
  
    "Thank Bitty," Dex responds.  
  
    "I will when I don't have to shout it."  
  
    "I don't blame you. Here," Dex says, handing over a mug that was sitting precariously on the cushion next to him.  
  
    "Mm, double thanks," Nursey says. He tests the tea with his tongue, and then takes a long sip once he determines it's not too hot. The steam and the herbal mix makes quick work of relieving his clogged sinuses "Ahh, I can breathe again," Nursey says.  
  
    "Good." Dex procures his own slice of pie from the same place the tea came from, and sets the plate on his lap so he can cut bites with one hand.  
  
    "You can use both hands," Nursey offers, but he doesn't really want Dex to move his arm.  
  
    Dex doesn't. He tightens his arm around Nursey and says, "nah, one hand is enough."  
  
    "Okay, good." Nursey settles against Dex's side and takes the first bite of his pie. "Oh my god, this is amazing."  
  
    "Yeah, it is," Dex agrees. "So is the pie," he adds with a grin.  
  
    Nursey feels a disarming combination of amusement and giddiness. "Oh, shut up," he laughs.  
  
    Dex just smiles amusedly. "Seriously, though, I like you when you're sick." Nursey makes a vaguely offended noise, so Dex nudges him teasingly and says, "you haven't told me to chill at all today, and you're not trying to act like you're chill either."  
  
    "Hey, Dex?"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "Chill," Nursey tells him, and grins.  
  
    "You're the worst. I take everything back. I don't like you at all."  
  
    Nursey laughs.  
  
    "Okay, I'm lying; I do like you," Dex says. "A lot."  
  
    Nursey nudges him lightly. "If you 'no homo' me, I'll never talk to you again," he teases.  
  
    "No, definitely homo," Dex says. "A lot of homo."  
  
    Nursey turns, a little bewildered, to look at him. Dex's entire face is red. It's adorable. "You're serious."  
  
    "I am, yes," Dex confirms.  
  
    "For the record, if I wasn't sick, I'd be kissing you right now," Nursey says.  
  
    "Why wait?"  
  
    "Because I don't care how bulletproof your immune system is, I'm not kissing you for the first time while I'm sick."  
  
    "I can live with that; you're worth waiting for."  
  
    "Oh, oh my god, you're sappy!" Nursey says. "You're a fucking sappy dork and it's amazing."  
  
    "Shut up; you're gonna ruin my reputation of being a heartless asshole," Dex says, but he's smiling brightly.  
  
    "You're goddamn right I am," Nursey says.  
  
    "Oh well, still worth it," Dex says. "Finish your pie."  
  
    Nursey finishes the last few bites of his pie and then sets the plate aside and curls back up against Dex. Dex holds Nursey tightly and kisses his temple. Nursey grins so hard it hurts his cheeks.  
  
    "You don't have to kiss me, but you can't stop me from kissing you," Dex says, smile evident in his voice. He presses two more kisses to Nursey's temple. Nursey doesn't even care that he's sick anymore, because he's _so_  happy.  
  
    He seeks out Dex's hand, and after lacing their fingers together, Dex lifts their hands up to his lips and kisses Nursey's forefinger. Nursey's face fights hard between a grin and a pout. "That's so cute, but my lips are jealous," he says.  
  
    Dex chuckles softly and says, "don't worry, we've got time."


	2. Key Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex catches Nursey's cold, and it's Nursey's turn to provide pie and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second part was highly requested, so naturally I gave it a second and third! I hope this stands up to the first chapter and y'all enjoy it!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [pansexualtrashcan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexualtrashcan), because they specifically suggested a second part in which Dex is sick. I never would've thought this up myself, so if you like this chapter, direct all thanks to them for the idea!

**One week later...**

 

 **Nursey**  
(06:17) _yooooo_  
(06:17) _i can BREATHE_  
(06:17) _and my throat isn't sore_  
(06:18) _I'm HEALTH Y_

 **Dexyyyy**  
(06:19) _That makes one of us_

 **Nursey**  
(06:19) _oh noooo_

 **Dexyyyy**  
(06:21) _Yep._  
(06:22) _I guess my immune system can't handle your germs after all_

 **Nursey**  
(06:22) _you poor baby_  
(06:23) _are you gonna stay home?_

 **Dexyyyy**  
(06:24) _Yeah, I'm not leaving my bed for a while_  
(06:24) _Too cold_

 **Nursey**  
(06:35) _okay, I told bitty & he's gonna make u soup and pie after practice_  
(06:36) _and then I will bring them to u and we can cuddle and watch movies_

 **Dexyyyy**  
(06:38) _You know you don't have to do that_

 **Nursey**  
(06:38) _idc I'm gonna_

 **Dexyyyy**  
(06:39) _Okay_  
(06:39) _Thank you._

 

    A little over two hours later, Nursey knocks on Dex's door, holding a tupperware of pie and a cannister of soup in his other hand. He hears some shuffling inside for a moment, before Dex's roommate pulls the door wide open.

    "Hey, Derek," he says.

    "Ryan, yo," Nursey responds. They only know each other in passing.

    "He's all yours. We're friends, but if I have to listen to five more minutes of whining and sniffling, I'm gonna have to smother him with a pillow."

    Nursey snorts. "Alright, you can chill, I'll take care of him."

    "Cool, man," Ryan says.

    Dex walks up behind Ryan and gives him a teasing shove. Nursey smiles. "You idiots sound like babysitters," Dex complains. "You, get out of here," he says, pushing Ryan towards the door. Nursey steps aside to let him pass, and Ryan chuckles before walking off. "You, come here," Dex says, and pulls Nursey into a hug.

    Nursey smiles amusedly and holds Dex close. Dex sighs over his shoulder, and Nursey rubs his back. "You okay?"

    "Yeah, just congested as fuck," Dex says.

    "I can hear that," Nursey says, a little teasing.

    Dex scoffs and pulls away, leading Nursey into the room and then closing the door. "Whatever, like you were any better."

    "No, it's cute," Nursey says.

    "Ugh, no. You're cute. Shut up." Dex pouts, and Nursey snorts.

    "Okay, dork," Nursey says. "I brought soup and pie, and a bottle of Tylenol in case you have a headache."

    "I have like three headaches," Dex says. He takes the container of pie from Nursey, and Nursey pulls the little bottle of Tylenol from his back pocket. "What kind of pie?" Dex asks, taking the Tylenol bottle gratefully. He finds a bottle of water and takes two pills while Nursey answers.

    "Key lime."

    "Ah, more citrus," Dex comments. He opens the container and Nursey chuckles at the delighted face he makes. "God, but it smells so good."

    "Yeah, well, citrus is rich in vitamin C and electrolytes."

    "I know," Dex says.

    "So eat your pie and get better so I can kiss you," Nursey says.

    Dex's cheeks flush pink. "That's definitely a convincing reason to get better."

    "Yes, I know; I'm familiar with the feeling."

    "Well, don't forget that this cold is your fault," Dex says. "You did this to me."

    Nursey snickers. "You're the one who insisted on being all close to me while I was sick."

    "Yeah," Dex says. "And somehow I still don't regret it."

    "Aww, that's gay," Nursey says. Dex scoffs and shoves Nursey lightly, making him giggle.

    "You're gay," Dex counters.

    "Gay for you, bae," Nursey teases, and Dex rolls his eyes.

    "Can you take Tylenol for a headache if the headache is a person?"

    "Oh, you're not fooling anyone. Be quiet and eat your pie."

    "Nerd," Dex says, but sits down on the bed and takes a slice of pie out of the tupperware. He takes a bite as he settles down against his pillow. "Oh, this is so good," Dex gushes, taking another big bite of pie.

    "Right?" Nursey asks. Dex looks up with his eyebrows furrowed, and Nursey laughs lightly. "What? So I might've paused to have a slice before rushing over here."

    Dex rolls his eyes fondly. "Come over here, dummy; you're being weird loitering in the middle of the room."

    "My bad," Nursey chuckles. He moves over to the bed and settles down against Dex's side with an arm around his waist. Dex leans his head against Nursey's and Nursey smiles. "This is nice."

    "Yeah," Dex agrees. "It'd be nicer if I could breathe properly and didn't ache all over."

    "True. It'd also be nicer if I could kiss you."

    "That too," Dex says. "Why is it that you won't just kiss me now? It's not like you're gonna catch your own cold back."

    "What, a sappy romantic like me, you think I don't want a perfect first kiss?" Nursey asks amusedly. "You just rolled your eyes, didn't you?"

    Dex, after finishing his slice of pie, puts the lid back on the tupperware and sets it aside. "One, yes; two, how the fuck did you know that? Three, it made my headache worse."

    Nursey kisses Dex's cheek and then says, "Two, I know you too well, and three, that is your own fault." He settles back down with his head on Dex's shoulder. "Nah, actually, perfect first kisses are overrated," Nursey says. "It's kind of a superstition, I guess. I think it's bad luck for two generally healthy people to kiss for the first time while one of them is sick."

    "Oh, that makes a sort of sense," Dex says. "Is there a reason you believe that?"

    Nursey shrugs, and Dex kisses the top of his head. "When I was hella young, my parents used to tell me how they kissed for the first time while my mom had the flu. She woke up the next morning entirely healthy, so they always said the kiss must've been good luck. After they separated, my mom said it must've been more of a curse than a blessing."

    "Shit."

    "Yeah, it's not really a big deal, but I've always believed in luck and omens and stuff like that," Nursey explains. He's never told anyone about all this, even though it's not a big deal. He likes that it's Dex he's telling. "I'd rather just wait a little while to kiss you, because I don't think I wanna do anything that might risk fucking this up."

    "Ironically, I have never wanted to kiss you more than I do right now," Dex says.

    Nursey laughs, a soft, happy sound. "There will be time."

    "You're right."

    "And until then, there are lots of other places to kiss you." Nursey exemplifies his statement by pressing an exaggerated kiss to Dex's cheek. Dex chuckles. Nursey peppers more kisses all over Dex's cheek and Dex giggles. (Nursey is pretty sure Dex wouldn't admit that they're giggles, but he'd totally be lying.)

    Nursey trails his kisses down to Dex's neck, and Dex says, "whoa, don't do that," but he leans into the touch.

    "Sorry," Nursey says, and then, because he's interested, "you don't like neck kisses?"

    "No, I _really_ like them," Dex says.

    "Oh," Nursey says as realization dawns. "Oh, okay, I'm gonna remember that for the future."

    "Shh," Dex says. Nursey watches his blush go from soft to noticeably bright and grins.

    "I can't believe I'm dating someone so fucking white," Nursey says.

    "You didn't seem to mind when you were practically wearing me like a sweater when you were sick," Dex responds.

    "I don't mind now, either," Nursey says, and kisses Dex's cheek again before settling down for more cuddling. "I like that you blush brightly enough to redirect traffic."

    "Shut up, oh my god."

    "It's cute," Nursey insists, just to make Dex blush more.

    " _You're_ cute, asshole."

    Nursey chuckles and finds Dex's hand near his side, pulling it up to kiss his palm. "You're cuter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No first kiss yet, unfortunately! That'll be in the next part, so stay tuned.


End file.
